


Movie Aftermath - Full Circle

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Battleship (2012)
Genre: Aftermath, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not actually sure what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that in the end of Battleship, Admiral Shane mentions the 'Chicken Burrito' as a referent to how Alex won his daughter's heart in the beginning of the movie. This story is going to focus on their conversation about the 'terms of your surrender' to which Admiral Shane spoke. It will also make mentions to the deceased Commander Stone Hopper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Aftermath - Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly do NOT use this story's comments to vent what you didn't like about Battleship. I LOVE this movie. I think my characterization is pretty spot on as far as Admiral Shane.
> 
> I dedicate this to anyone who actually loved this movie as well as our United States Navy!

"Are you ready for the terms of your surrender Mister Hopper?" Admiral Shane asked once he had placed the order for a chicken burrito and successfully negotiated Alex into accepting at least a McDouble. Each officer already had their coffee in front of them. The air around the admiral was needless to say stiffling to the Lieutenant Commander. The aliens from Gallese solar system had nothing on the man who may well end up his father-in-law.

"Yes sir."

"If for any reason at all, you break my daughters heart: I can assure you that there will be severe repercussions. You are never to pull any stunts like that which won Sam's heart in the first place ever again. That being said...," The admiral paused here, which caused Hopper to swallow.

"I am proud of how much you have grown as an officer and a human being in the last few days. You became the man I wanted for my daughter. Sam saw the potential in you long before even you did, and you followed through for the sake of your world, your crew, and most of all Sam and your brother."

"Thank you sir. I will do everything in my power to never let Sam or my crew down. That means I can't let myself down anymore either." This brought a smile to the admiral's face that reached his blue eyes.

"Sir, I'd like to suggest some words for the memorial statement for those whose lives were lost during the encounter."

"Very well Mister Hopper, let's hear them." Shane replied as he set down the burrito he was about to eat.

"'Adversity is the state in which man becomes most easily acquianted with himself.'"

"I do not believe truer words could apply to that situation Mister Hopper. I will speak on it with the monument committee. For now though," Shane said as he rose, "You and Sam have a wedding to plan."

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it didn't need to be long. I can however say this is the FIRST Battleship fic I've seen on AO3. Anyone else brave enough to show they liked this movie?


End file.
